Sesskag Cookies: One at a Time
by Ripple of the Moon
Summary: First fanfic posting evah! This may or may not turn out to be a drabble series, but that's what I'm planning. So what's this? Rin's started bleeding? Jaken's a gay fanboy? Uh-oh, the princesses are here! How's a youkai lord to cope? Note that the first chapter is mostly Sesshomaru's view, then a sort-of third person. Kinda winging it right now. I OWN NOTHING!
1. Chapter 1: Sesskag Cookies!

Sesskag Cookies: Introductions

* * *

A/N: This chapter is just to kinda introduce the characters and information,

You know,the situation for Kagsy and Lord Fluffy. The youkai lords and ladies do NOT

have names yet, but whatevs. If anyone wants to give me a prompt for a drabble, just one word,

go ahead! I like the challenge! Anyway, enjoy the first installment of Sesskag Cookies, for a

Happy New Year!

* * *

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Amber eyes twitched in annoyance. That incessant tapping Rin's  
caretaker was causing was NOT helping. Seriously, he had to have the worst  
luck on earth or something. First the lords all got on his back about mating  
their useless daughters. Then Jaken made the kitchen over somehow with  
Sesshomaru wallpaper and pictures while making lunch, which was hell to  
clean up. Then Rin starts bleeding all over the place, which made the palace  
panic, as it had only demon staff, and that annoying girl laugh. And now he  
was stuck in his office, attempting to plan for the annual ball. Which was  
three moons away. And he was supposed to have a mate, or at least be  
seriously courting someone, by that time. AND he hadn't found a single  
worthy female remotely worth his affections.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

DAMN IT ALL! There was that noise again! Poison sizzled at the  
tips of his claws, hand twitching under the desk. The young demon lord  
glared up at the source of his most recent trouble, anger flaring under the  
calm golden depths of his eyes. That damn girl was smiling back, tapping her  
hand again on the edge of his desk. AGAIN.  
Sesshomaru growled at her through clenched teeth. "What do you  
want from this Sesshomaru?"  
Kagome cocked her head, innocent cerulean eyes blinking down at  
him. A slender finger tapped the tip of her chin. "For you to take a break.  
Besides, dinner's ready, and the other lords are waiting."  
He almost snapped her neck right then. But he reigned himself in,  
satisfied for now with just mangling the underside of his desk. He took in a  
sharp breath. "Why did you not just say so?"  
Kagome smiled. "Because I know you hate those stick-up-the-ass  
bastards. I could tell them you're busy or asleep." Her hands were clasped  
behind her back, and she leaned over his paperwork to keep him from ignoring  
her.  
Sesshomaru scowled. She knew just how to make or break his day,  
didn't she? "It's fine. I'll go."  
Kagome raised a brow, straightening up. Her fists were clenched at  
her sides, but they quickly relaxed. Sesshomaru blinked at the action. "You  
realize that the daughters will be present as well. They did not plan to tell  
you."  
Sesshomaru frowned. So the old bastards had planned on setting  
him up. Good thing Kagome was here to warn him of such things. If anyone,  
SHE was the-  
He froze mid-thought. His hands had suddenly relaxed, his eyes  
wide. Golden depths suddenly seemed vulnerable, scared of realization.  
Kagome waved a hand in front of his face, which was now planted on the  
desk. She shook her head and sighed. "Finally collapsed from exhaustion. Guess  
that counts as sleeping."  
Kagome hummed to herself, smiling as she thought of her 'Lord and  
Master', as Jaken so lovingly put it. She walked confidently into the dining  
hall, as showing any sign of fear to the court of royals could be seen as  
weakness and exploited. The Northern Lord, a serpent youkai, played boredly  
with the edge of his tablecloth. The dining hall was spacious, fine, and filled  
with a total of eleven youkai, and one priestess. Everyone was already eating,  
and the five eligible princesses seemed to scowl at Kagome.  
Who just smiled serenely. She gave a small formal bow, raven locks  
attempting to fall over her shoulders. "I'm sorry, but Sesshomaru-san is  
currently occupied. He passed out from lack of sleep, I believe."  
The Eastern Lady looked up from her plate, lips pursed. "He's been  
working that hard on the ball? Really?"  
Kagome gave another, smaller smile, cocking her head with the  
action. Several princesses scowled deeper at the motion. "Yes. Among other  
matters. He has quite a lot on his plate, so to speak."  
The Southern Lady narrowed her eyes. She leaned back in her chair,  
folding her arms to seem more intimidating. "I see. So, ningen, we can assume  
you harbor feelings for Sesshomaru."  
The entire room was suddenly tense, both unnerved and curious.  
The princesses especially. All eyes turned to Kagome. The priestess clasped her  
hands in front of her, cocking her head in a very concious motion, eyes  
calculating. Her smile was almost a smirk, warning the youkai not to piss her  
off. "Of course I do. If I did not at least care for him as a companion, savior, or  
friend, I wouldn't be here, now would I?" She bowed, the air suddenly  
becoming relaxed. "If you wouldn't mind, I'll have to excuse myself. Rin must  
be seen to, and you need to finish dinner before the palace gates are locked  
up."  
With that, she started to walk away. The princess of the South  
suddenly stood, youkai flaring. "You may NOT go!" The youkai slammed her  
palms to the table for emphasis, lips pursed and face a light pink. She stalked  
towards the ningen priestess, unconsciously retaining her ladylike posture even  
while stomping. She stopped just short of Kagome, eyes squeezed shut. Her  
fists were clenched tight at her sides, a stream of blood from each. "Do you or  
do you NOT love Lord Sesshomaru?!"  
Kagome's eyes blinked twice, and she thought over the question. No  
clear answer was in her mind's eye, so she settled for furrowed brows, pursed  
lips, and an inclined head. "I am unsure. Now stop prying in my personal  
affairs, princess, I must be going. Enjoy your dinner."  
The priestess left, deep in thought, and leaving four confused youkai  
lords. The women all seemed somewhat sober. The East Lord frowned. "How  
can one be unsure of their own feelings?"  
The Northern princess glanced down sadly to her lap. "It means  
right now she could be loving him as a brother, or a lover. It really depends on  
his actions now if she fall for him."  
The Southern Lady sighed, staring up at the ceiling, arms hanging  
loose by her side. "A girl only reacts like that if she's had her heart broken.  
Poor thing."  
The lords and ladies were quiet the rest of the meal. Nobody dared  
ask the important question. They were all too afraid, knowing the answer in  
their hearts. Every time he glanced at the priestess, or the warm honey gold  
directed towards his ward and her caretaker. They finished shortly before  
lights out, heading soberly back to their respective rooms. Each when thinking  
silently in their heads...  
... But does Sesshomaru love HER?

* * *

A/N: For all Inukag fans out there, I do NOT plan on bashing him! I might bash Kikyo,

But only if I need a character to bash that isn't Jaken. And to all you Sessrin fans, Rin will not be a bitch,

unlike in some other fanfics I've read. Hopefully I can update daily, it really just depends. Hooray for mah first fanfic post!


	2. Chapter 2: The Devious and Cute Rin

A/N: Still attempting to figure out how to format this right... Get ready for some fun with our favorite meddling children! ^-^

* * *

It had been a week since the dining hall incident. A week since the servants started talking. A week since Lord Fluffy's collapse. And a week since Kagome started acting kind of strangely. Now, Rin wasn't stupid. She knew something was up. But what could distract the whole castle, including her stoic lord? Rin frowned, racing around the next corner. She was currently playing tag with a few of the servant's kids, hiding away in the west wing. Really, hiding was the only way she would possibly win the game, so why not? She swerved expertly around a servant carrying towels, going right past a room filled with books and...  
Wait _WHAT_?! Rin stopped short and turned around, peeking into the room. Sure enough, Sesshomaru and Kagome were looking over books, looking happier than ever. Rin grinned mischeviously, clapping her hands silently. To anyone else, it would seem like the two were just going over paperwork or something stupid like that. But Rin, who knew the pair better than anyone in the castle, could not only see the truth, but was already planning. She'd finally have her Mommy, and it'd be Kagome! She barely held back from squealing right then, quietly tiptoing away. None of the youkai princesses were worthy of her lord, not to mention they didn't really love him.  
She skipped off to her room, met halfway by Kyoshii, one of the servant's kids. Said youkai child stopped short of tapping Rin's shoulder when she made no move to run away. The youkai child blinked twice, taking in the glowing smile Rin held. Her auburn her suddenly seemed much more like a real flame, and the room heated up. Kyoshii could tell, Rin was planning something, and she wanted in. "The hideout?"  
Rin nodded, and the pair linked hands, bolting for the fourth floor library. By the time they got there, the servants were long gone. They had learned the hard way. When Rin and Kyoshii were giggling like that, you run away as fast and far as you can.  
Rin burst into full out laughter when the next servant that came into view attempted to scramble away. This servant, Akira, had always been the slowest of the bunch, and therefore the girl's favorite unwilling cohort. The brunette was wearing a simple cotton kimono in light brown to match her chocolate eyes and hair, which went to the small of her back. She groaned when the two kids caught the edge of her kimono and dragged her into the library, still grinning maniacally.  
Kyoshii held Akira, while Rin pulled out a book from the shelf, triggering a classic secret room's opening. Actually, they had discovered the room on accident when Rin pulled a random book to teach Kyoshii to read. Needless to say, that had been their favorite hiding place ever since. It was a relatively plain room. Just stone walls and a wooden floor, with coloring books, paper, and crayons Kagome had brought littering the floor. Along with a small circular table with three stools around it.  
Akira sighed when the door closed. The two girls had yet to tell her how to get out. And it seemed as if they never planned to. She took a seat by the table, facing the devious kids. You'd never know they could be so evil, with how cute Kyoshii was in her green kimono, matching Rin's orange. The servant folded her hands in her lap, slumping on her stool. Her voice was defeated. "Alright. What's the plan?"  
Rin and Kyoshii high-fived wearing identical cheshire cat grins. Rin pointed to a piece of paper she had been working on. "You know how Rin has been looking for someone to be her Mommy to Fluffy's Daddy role." Akira gave a cautious nod. She already didn't like this idea. Rin beamed, tapping the paper. "Well, you'd never know if you didn't know him, but I found out who he likes during tag, a complete accident..."  
Akira sighed at the ridiculous plan. She knew it would work; Rin's plans always worked, but she had yet to name the female Sesshomaru was supposedly in love with. Kyoshii decided to ask the excited child the important question. The redhead raised a hand. "Uh, Rin, who's the girl?"  
Rin suddenly burst into a fit of giggles. "You seriously couldn't tell by my predictions?" Kyoshii gaped when recognition flashed past her eyes. Rin just giggled again. "I know, right?! it's so unexpected, but perfect! It hadn't even occured to me until I saw them together!"  
Akira groaned and slapped her forehead. It was kind of obvious, only one female in the whole castle would react as Rin had written on her planning sheet. She wasn't sure about Rin interfering, though. Would it work? Rin stared intently at Akira, as if sensing her unease. She frowned, crossing her arms and waiting for Akira to speak. The servant sighed, with Kyoshii looking between the two. "Are you sure it's a good idea to interfere?"  
Rin slammed her fist to the planning sheet. "_YES_! I don't want some stuck-up proper princess as a Mother! And there is no _way_ Fluffy will confess on his own!" Kyoshii folded her arms and nodded in agreement.  
Then the youkai child grinned. "We'd better start if we want this operation to finish before the ball."  
Rin gave a cute giggle-cackle. "Oh _Akiiiraaaa_.~" The servant paled. Well... shit.

* * *

A/N: Le gasp! What's got Akira so scared? Stick around to find out! ;D


	3. Chapter 3: The Plan ?

A/N: Stupid tests... I'll try to keep updating, 'kay? So here's chapter three! Oh yes, **the princesses are staying at the castle, though the lords and ladies left... that was the Elder's decision. **

Oh, and I keep forgetting this... *slaps forehead with a groan* DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha or its characters, those are Rumiko Takahashi's. But I do own my plotline and OCs. Deal wif it. B

* * *

Rin folded her arms, nibbling at her bottom lip while bright brown eyes bored into the nervous demoness, dressed up like a doll. Her hip was cocked to the side, one knee bent while she continued to assess her unwilling model. Kyoshii was sitting cross-legged on the ground, brows furrowed and arms crossed under her chest in a thoughtful, puzzled position. "She's missing something..."

Akira had false tears streaming down her face by now. The two kids had been doing this for a week after her work was over, often just forcing her to stand stock still while they stared. This was the longest session yet, at the four hour mark. Lucky for her, dinnertime was almost upon them. Footsteps were heard from outside, and Rin gasped at the voice heard through the wall. Kyoshii shot up like a rocket, panicky. "It's definitely Kagome!"

Rin cursed under her breath, as well as she was allowed at her age anyway, and her index finger shot to the sky. "Commence Operation: Hide-Away and Stay that Way!" Akira froze when the two girls rushed up to her, holding some gauze, similar to modern duct tape. They began to wrap her up, careful to cover the dress and making sure it seemed like they were playing Village Protectors, kind of like cops and robbers, but with the Bandits and the Protectors instead.

Kyoshii pushed Akira over, rolling her into a corner and planting a foot on top of her. She puffed up her chest, hands on her hips in fists. She was grinning, cackling as she glared down at Akira in mischief. Rin whined when the bookcase-door started to swing open, crouched on the ground like Kyoshii had pushed her over. "No fair, Shii-chan~, we were supposed to be working together!"

Kagome frowned at the sight beholding her. The girls were hiding something. Planning something that involved her, and that was NOT a good sign. That was NEVER a good sign. Her eyes narrowed in on Akira. The poor victim of most of Rin's schemes or planning. Wrapped in gauze. She'd have to snag the girl before Rin next time. "Rin, it's dinnertime. You shouldn't tie up Akira like that. Come down after you let her go, and don't forget to wash up."

Rin stared at Kagome, tensing ever so slightly. She plastered on a careful, but sincere, smile. "Hai!" She watched like hawk while her caretaker exited, listening for a moment before frowning and pouting. Her eyes darted to the ceiling, though her head stayed level. Kagome only got that look when she knew something was up. And was going to try to stop it. "Kyoshii, can you snag Akira right after her shift? Target Two has figured something out."

Kyoshii nodded, serious. She had started to unravel the cream-colored bandages that trapped Akira, revealing her attire. Akira nervously stood, furtively scanning the room for a way to get to Kagome and away from modeling. She knew that the girls wouldn't allow it, though. Rin started to walk out the door, grinning deviously. "Hey, Kira-chan, don't forget your promise~..." Kyoshii just laughed at that, walking out the bookcase entrance with Akira, chatting animatedly to the servant demoness. She seemed oblivious to the fact that Akira was ignoring her.

* * *

Kagome sighed at the girl's antics, shaking her head. How did Sesshomaru handle her outside the castle? Let alone while traveling. She strode quickly past the room that held the princesses, learning quickly how much she hated their gossip and rumors. The normal stuff she'd partake in, but those stuck-up ladies were total _bitches_ when it came to telling lies over truths, gossip and the like. Not to mention when she'd seen Sesshomaru there... Kagome winced. Jealousy, white hot rage and sadness somewhere buried under the false feelings of betrayal and heartache. She couldn't develop feelings for Sesshomaru. After having her heart broken once before... it was worse than when she had her soul pulled from her body. It was if her world was thrown in a blender, stuffed back into a glass heart, smashed, stomped on, burned, and, well, you get the idea.

Besides, what were the chances that a _demon lord_ who _hated humans_ let alone_ priestesses_, would somehow fall in love with her? There were five beautiful, eligible, _demoness princesses _he could have, all who beat her in wealth, looks, as well as formal training, and pretty much everything but sentiments, personality, and actual power. She knew Sesshomaru wasn't selfish, and would probably not want to mate or court any of them, but it was _waaay_ more likely than him falling for her, right?

Kagome shook her head. She was getting off topic. Rin was planning something. Something important enough that she had an operation to hide it, and definitely something that involved her. She walked more quickly down the formal halls, wearing a simple blue and black Chinese fighter outfit. She smiled to herself. One good thing about not being a princess: she got to wear whatever she wanted, as long as it was appropriate in front of children.

She walked in on Sesshomaru and the Princess of the East, Sesshomaru scowling and the princess wearing a seductive smirk. Her face went white with shock. In the dining hall-! Why was the princess wearing such inappropriate attire here?! She glanced at the floor, face paling further. Oh.

An extravagant kimono lay forgotten on the floor, as if just dropped off. Kagome's face shaded over, and she frowned. She didn't know what the hell was going on, and her mind was assuming the worst, but... a voice went off in her head before any other jealous, accusatory thoughts passed through her mind. She scowled. First task, get the pair out of the dining room before Rin came in. _'That's right.' _She thought. _'Rin comes first.'_ She tapped the wall with her hand, face still shaded over slightly. "Hey." Sesshomaru paled a bit, turning to face her with slightly widened eyes. Kagome just glared his way. "Rin's coming, and it's dinnertime. Get a room, at least."

The youkai princess's face twisted into an ugly scowl. She stood straighter, youkai flaring. "How _dare_ you order Sesshomaru around!" She started to stalk over- cut off by Kagome's flat voice.

"I'm sorry, but my charge is Rin. This sort of thing is not for a child's eyes. And really, from the looks of things..." Kagome glanced calmly at the floor, motioning with her eyes to the clothes. "You're the only one at fault. It's Sesshomaru's fault you decided to have a stripping field day in the dining hall."

Sesshomaru's eyes lit up with relief before realizing with shock he was showing emotion. They golden hues immediately turned dull and cold again. Suddenly, the door slammed open...

* * *

A/N: GASP! Cliffy~! I'm leaving off there! So who should walk through the door? A princess? Rin? Kyoshii? Akira? Perhaps the long forgotten Inuyasha? Or maybe someone new... ? You'll have to wait and see! ;D


End file.
